


罪欲

by Fanqie12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	罪欲

*黑研  
*神父黑尾X魅魔研磨  
*全文与现实中任何宗教不存在任何关联

 

怎么会这样呢？  
好几天前黑尾以为那不过是一个虔诚的信者不该有的梦，他还为此祈祷了好几天。每当前一晚撒旦又把狡猾贪婪的蛇放进他的梦里，他就会在白天醒来后跪在圣母玛利亚的脚下深深的忏悔。  
每一天每一天他都再向上帝请求，请求仁慈的主不要将他抛弃，请求万能的主赐予他对抗邪恶的力量。  
可是怎么会这样呢？  
“对不起，阿黑，对不起。唔啊……我，我好饿，对不起，太……太……嗯啊……”  
此时的研磨是他不认识的样子。头上有一对小小的弯弯的角，背后有一对小小的黑黑的蝙蝠翅膀，身后还有一条细细的恶魔的尾巴。  
“阿黑，对不起，对不起。呜呜……我不是故意……嗯……可是，对不起……呜……”  
此时研磨太过兴奋了，双眼蒙着水汽，瞳孔失去焦点，喉咙里发出阵阵不断的呻吟，口水不断从嘴里流落出来，他太兴奋了，脸颊红红的。  
黑尾什么都做不了，他仿佛被定住了全身，只有腿间那个肮脏的东西一刻不停的在背叛自己。  
“啊……喜，喜欢……阿黑……嗯……喜欢……”  
停下，研磨。  
快停下。  
研磨的腰抬起又落下抬起又落下，肉体撞击和体液摩擦的声音在狭小的房间里格外清晰。  
“进来……呼唔……全部都……嗯……灌进来……”  
不要，研磨。  
不要这样。  
研磨的湿润柔软的内壁紧紧吸着在侵犯穴道的东西，他挺着腰让每一次冲撞都能刺激到最深的地方，当高潮来临的时候他扬起了脖子。  
黑尾体会到那种被欲望夺去神志的感觉，他像被宣判了死刑。  
“阿黑不要哭，我喜欢你。”  
研磨趴到黑尾身上，吻他的眼睛，舔掉他的泪水。  
“阿黑不要哭，你明明也喜欢我。”  
研磨捧着黑尾的脸，吻他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里。  
黑尾什么都做不了。  
除了被恶魔随意地玩弄他什么都做不了。

“仁慈的主，我不可饶恕。”  
今天是礼拜日，身为神父的黑尾却没能出席。他非常正式地穿好了衣服，却没把十字架挂在胸前。  
“我的灵魂被撒旦啃噬，我的罪孽不可饶恕。”  
黑尾在河边忏悔，手里捧着经书，手在胸前画十字。接着他往河里纵身一跃。  
他没有死成，研磨把他捞了上来。  
“你不至于寻死吧！”  
白天的研磨是普通人的样子，一个相貌出众的普通的青年。  
“你不明白，你要是知道我做了什么，你也会希望我立刻去死。”  
他不相信研磨是昨夜的恶魔，研磨从小在教堂里长大，主庇佑了他。黑尾只觉得那是他罪孽的化身，化成研磨的样子，给他灌下女巫的毒汤。  
“我不明白什么，不明白我是怎么用嘴巴吃你的脏玩意儿的吗，不明白你的脏玩意儿是怎么搞我的屁股的吗？”  
研磨天使一般的面容，却不停说着污秽的字眼。  
“对不起，我……”  
黑尾的脸一阵红一阵白。  
“对不起什么。你看清楚。”  
研磨头上长出了尖尖的角，背后长出了蝙蝠的翅膀，身后长出了细细的尾巴。  
“这……怎么会……”  
黑尾逃回了教堂里，他全身都湿透了，他又换了一套干净整洁的衣服。  
教堂里传出童子们清唱的圣歌。  
“仁慈的主，我不可饶恕。”  
黑尾在圣歌中忏悔自己的罪行，他在房梁上吊好了绳子，他要自尽的时候绳子却突然断了。  
“你的主明明就让你爱惜生命。”  
研磨扇动着小小的翅膀浮在空中，断掉的绳子也是他的杰作。研磨每向黑尾靠近一点，黑尾就会后退一点。  
“我罪孽深重。”  
黑尾不知道第几次重复这一句话。  
“哪里有罪孽。我是人，只在夜晚变成魅魔，魅魔只是需要养料，昨晚那些就是，我需要吸收精气，就像你们需要吃饭一样。我饿得不行，饿得快死了，像一只可怜的猫。你的主创造了众生，他让你像他一样爱着众生，所以你去帮一帮那只可怜猫，给他一些粮食。哪里罪孽了。”  
研磨平静的解释着。  
“这，这根本是强词夺理。”  
黑尾回以无力的反驳。  
“那你能不能来爱一爱我呢？”

怎么会这样。  
起先是在梦里，研磨把脸埋在他腿间吞吐，他把粘稠的液体浇到他的脸上，或者嘴里。  
后来他醒了，但他动弹不得，研磨把他的阳具一下又一下地送进屁股里，黏滑的液体顺着研磨的大腿弄得到处都是。  
“你只当是在喂猫。”  
研磨双腿缠着黑尾的腰，双手攀附在黑尾的背上。他吻住黑尾，舌头伸进他嘴里，勾缠着发出淫靡的声响。  
黑尾闻到研磨身上香甜的气息，身体不受控制地兴奋起来，有一股非要在他身体里狠狠冲撞才能宣泄的冲动。  
魅魔的身体已经准备好了，后穴分泌出黏腻的液体，他抬起屁股，像一只发情的雌兽。  
研磨收紧了双腿，让黑尾贴上了他的腿间，那昂扬的巨物像一块烙铁，只是贴在研磨的身上都让他止不住浑身颤抖，软弱地呼叫。  
“阿黑，好饿，好饿，想要……”  
只当是在喂一只可怜的小猫。  
狭小的房间里有黑尾低沉的喘息，他的肉刃非常顺利地捣进了研磨的后穴，饥饿的肠壁紧紧缠着他滚烫的阴茎。  
撒旦早就种下的罪欲的种子仿佛被唤醒，抽打着他的理智。  
研磨的后穴被完全撑开，穴口泛着诱人的粉红，像妖艳的花。肠道里的淫液被肉棍挤得流出来，交合的地方凌乱不堪。  
研磨在他身下欲求不满的扭动起来，难耐地抓着他的背，蹭着他的脸，呜呜的哀求声挠着他的耳朵。  
好可怜。  
只当是在喂猫。  
黑尾的腰动起来之后彻底不知道停了，一开始浅尝辄止，慢慢的变得愈来愈凶猛，肉刃抽出来大半后往深处用力一顶。研磨两条纤细的腿渐渐没了力气，再缠不住黑尾，只得虚弱地搭在他的腰侧，随着黑尾的进攻不停摇晃。  
“嗯啊……唔……”  
研磨得了好处，话也少了，吟叫声都黏黏糊糊，只挨着黑尾，又软又听话。  
研磨只在夜晚变成一个魅魔，以色欲为食。  
他是一只饿了的猫。  
他是研磨。  
能不能爱一爱他呢。  
研磨向他索吻，伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇，勾勾他的嘴角。  
黑尾微微张开嘴，研磨的软舌马上窜了进去，搜刮着他口腔的每一处，好像有哪里藏着蜜似的，还连他的唾液都吞了下去。  
黑尾吻着研磨，狠狠地把精液射进研磨媚穴的深处。  
研磨是魅魔，只在夜晚现身，只求黑尾能填满他的肚子。  
每一夜他都撒发出香甜的气息，每一夜他都高高翘起屁股。  
每一夜黑尾都与他痴缠的接吻。  
神创造了众生，众生平等，神爱众生。  
他爱研磨。

 

end.


End file.
